Princess yumi
by Taymichmad61
Summary: Yumi is one of the oddest people in the world, first off she is a princess of another realm, second off she has TWO soul mates, and third one of her soul mates wants to kill her. This is a look in her life. My oc and old characters.


Run, Run

Run, Run was all that was going though yumi's mind as she ran down the old alley. Who are these people, she wondered. Yumi looked behind her, there were two teenage boys following her, one boy was wearing a linkin park tee-shirt and black skinny jeans, his hair was jet black and was red at the tips and he had fierce red eyes. He is kind of cute, no you can't think that he is your enemy she thought. The one right beside him, a boy about her age was wearing a plain red tee-shirt,his hair was ice cold white, his eyes were a creamy white color. Why are two cute guys following me she thought. The guys were getting closer by the second. Yumi heart was beating fast as she ran. She made a quick turn and she stopped. She entered a town, the people in the town were ALL beautiful. Did I enter supermodel convention she thought. She was too caught in her own thoughts, to even notice a boy walk up to her.

"Hey, are you alright miss?" said the wondering boy.

That snapped yumi back to reality, all of her thoughts shattered. All of her worries disappearing. All of her life she thought her worries where like leaves; they are stuck on tree till it is time for the leaves to fall off, only to be blown away in the breeze.

"Are you all right?" said the confused boy. His voice sounds light and airy and like he does not have a care in the world and that he means no harm.

His voice sounds like the wind, thought yumi. She always liked the wind, it reminded her of her mother. Her mom always used to say that If the winds of fortune are temporarily blowing against you, remember that you can harness them and make them carry you toward your definite purpose, through the use of your imagination.

Yumi realized that the boy was still waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I am fine" Yumi voice was trembling as she said she was fine. Yumi voice sounded afraid.

"You know what, I don't think you are fine, you sure don't sound like it anyways." said the boy.

"yes I am, you don't know who I am and you don't know anything about me and you can't expect for someone to tell you what's wrong when you walk to them in the street!" yumi was yelling by the time she finished her statement.

"Shush princess we don't want the big bad guys knowing where you are now do we." The boy said.

How does he know who I am, I am sure I never told anybody, Then how does he know then, Yumi thought.

"simple princess, your eyes are a dead giveaway." The boy said, like he knew everything. What is he talking about, everybody in my family white eyes, Thought Yumi

"Yes, princess everybody in the dustclan family has those eyes, But yours are different."

How? My eyes look the same as everybody's in my family. Did he just call my eyes weird, Thought Yumi

"Your eyes have a little red in them. That's kind of abnormal don't you think? I did not call your eyes weird, I really do like them."

What game is he trying to play? One thing for sure, I'm not falling for it, Thought Yumi.

"I'm not playing a game princess, I was being honest. I guess I can't tell you something good about your looks."

How does he always know what i am thinking, it's getting kind of creepy. Yumi thought

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." the voice got deeper and creepier as he said those words.

How does his voice always change? Who is he? Yumi thought.

"Who are you?"

"Why do you want to know, if I do tell you, you might use it against me."

Wow paranoid much, Yumi thought

"Who knows you might be the paranoid one."

"Huh"

"Maybe the guys chasing you were the good guys and maybe I'm the bad guy it's just something to think about."

"Are you?"

_**A/n this is my first story edited and revised, I hope you like it it was a huge challenge for me to write, because I've always used the same people over and over again. Sorry to leave you hanging but I thought this was a good place to stop I was not sure how she entered a town, the people in the town were ALL beautiful. Did I enter supermodel convention she thought came out I =m not it made much sense I need a few more people in here, so if you have person you want to be in here[I not sureyou would want your person to be a story like mine I do not think this came out good] tell me stuff about them. Think you know who yumi soul mate is think again .**_

_**Disclaimer I cant think of anything good to say it fanfiction of course I don't own night world**_.


End file.
